Harry Potter and the Dragonshards
by IKilledTheDevil
Summary: What if Harry found a long lost library? What if it contained ancient magical secrets that are over 200 million years old? And what if he had to use them to fight back a army of devils bent on conquest? Eberron Setting. First Fic. Beta needed.
1. Prologue

**Harry Potter and the Dragonshards**

**Prologue**

**By IKilledTheDevil**

Come close dear reader, I have a story to tell. This one takes place on good old earth or as it was once know: Eberron. Now lets begin, it all... aah but I suppose I should give you a little background first. To start you need to know how the world came to be. Let's see it all started with the Three Progenitor Wyrms First was the golden Siberys: Source of all Magic, Second was the Gentle Eberron: The Fountain of Life, and lastly the Cruel Khyber: The Master of Secret Knowledge, and of the powers that lurk in the darkness. In the beginning the Three worked together crating all that is, they started with the thirteen planes, but as they molded reality, rifts began to form between themselves. Khyber grew greedy, and noble Siberys responded by becoming more forceful; each seeking a greater influence in the work. Siberys created the planes of Daanvi: The Perfect Order, Fernia: The Sea of Fire, Irian: The Eternal Day and Khyber made Kythri: The Churning Chaos, Mabar: The Endless Night, and Xoriat: The Realm of Madness. Eberron tried to mediate the two but could not bridge the gap.

When it came time to create the final, central plane, the tensions between Siberys and Khyber boiled over. The dark one tore into her sibling, mortally wounding the gold dragon and scattering his scales across the sky. Although not powerful enough to defeat her, Eberron knew that she could not allow her sister to benefit from her deeds. The gentle one refused to fight Khyber with her tooth and claw. Instead, she embraced Khyber, trapping her within her smothering coils. Eberron then called on her powers of life, giving birth to soil, tree, and ocean, and transforming herself into a living prison that Khyber could never escape. Thus Eberron became the world on which all life grew. To this day, she nurtures and sustains all. Siberys's remains became the ring around the world, his blood becoming the planets, and his scales became the stars at night. Kyhber-The Dragon Below, The Mother of Monsters, the source of all darkness-remains trapped within forever struggling to escape and bring an end to it all.

After so long though still before even the supercontinent Pangaea back when Eberron had five continent's and Siberys could still be seen, magic was everywhere and had a part in nearly every part of every aspic of life! From your Identification, to how one traveled, to even ones medicine. While the world was still recovering from The Last War a Gold Dragon by the name of Luminia using the Draconic Prophecy-a means of foreseeing the future-saw a horrifying fate: the Freedom of Kyhber. After consulting her peers she found that she wasn't the only one to come to this conclusion. After gathering a list of over 200 names she brought it before a meeting of the Head's and Counsels of the thirteen Dragonmarked House's only for nearly all there to laugh her out despite the list, all but a handful believing in the Draconic Prophecy. Leaving in a huff she left to tell the other dragons, they decided to pool their resources to determine how this will happen and-with hope-try and stop it, after ten years of toil they found the answer they where looking for, The Cult of the Dragon Below-mad worshipers of Kyhber-had constructed a device that gathered energy given by Kyhber herself to form an unstoppable beast called the Tarrasque and to make maters worse it was all most done.

Their plan was to unleash it on to Eberron to cause enough harm to kill Eberron herself and free Kyhber, now you mite be asking yourself "Why doesn't Eberron stop this herself?". Well you see holding back her sister takes lot of effort on its own let alone sustain us all at the same time. So in order to kill or stop the formation of the beast she would have to sacrifice the lives of all her children or free Kyhber nether was an option, if she where to do the first she would be giving Kyhber what she wanted, and if Eberron where to free her she would do the deed here self. Realizing this the dragons captured high ranking priests of the cult and interrogated them and found that the Tarrasque's invisibility rested in the fact that it feed off of Mana-the energy behind magic-produced by Siberys's body.

Seeing that the only way to kill it was to cut off the Mana they set to work on two projects one was to do just that while the other would become a library built by Warforged workers to house all knowledge of magic. A library that sadly never was competed for the Tarrasque was born before it was done and only held the basic, and a handful of the intermediate, and advance knowledge. However the ritual that would doom the beast was finished in time and preformed, hiding Siberys from sight, wiping the dragonmarks from the earth, and stoping the thirteen planes orbit of the Prime Material all at the same time, all they had to do now was keep the Tarrasque busy long enough for it to use what Mana was left and wait for it to die and die it did, however not before it cracked the earth, while the wound did not kill Eberron it caused the world's soil and stone to forever float on a endless sea of her boiling blood healing and breaking over and over leaving the land to drift. At the end of the battle Luminia now the last dragon recorded on a slab in the library the final hours of the Age of Magic, before succumbing to her wounds leaving the now inert Warforged to guard it.

However at the Tarrasque's last breath Khyber cast a spell that changed all the Lizardmen into what we now know as dinosaur's. Bereft of magic and the destruction of there tools, armor, and weapons by the Tarrasque the races of the Dragonmarked House's fled. The Dwarfs and Gnomes hid underground, the Elves, Half-Elves, and Halflings took to the forest's while the Humans and Half-Orc's made the caves there home. In time all evidence of the First Age of Magic rotted and eroded away and the land would become Pangaea and from there it's history.

Slowly over the ages the seal on Mana weakened letting it trickle out and eventually a young boy by the name of Merlin found an old book from the Age of Magic in a cave near his village, however as one mite guess a damp, rat infested cave is not the best place to store a book, as a result the the book had several pages missing and what was there was almost unreadable, that any of it survived at all was a miracle. Nevertheless Merlin studied the tome and in time cast the first spell in over 200 million years-magic had returned.

However Merlin completely misconstrued the information present, take a moment and imagine your in a room dear reader, you are standing in the middle of a triangle on the floor, a point is in front of you while the other two are behind you, on the point in front is a red sphere of energy, to your left is a white one to your right is a black one, and above is a duplicate triangle with one sphere connected to the it's twin by a beam of light of the appropriate color, these represent the three type's of arcane spellcaster's.

The red beam represents the Sorcerer's , White stands for Wizard's, and Black Warlock's or for the female member's of the class Witch's, let's start with the Sorcerer's, they are powerful spellcaster's that are born with their power, and are capable of casting spells on will alone though, they don't have the variate of spells that Wizard's do they are capable of casting them much faster however until they learn of and to control their power they have a habit of using it with out meaning to this is know as accidental magic. Wizard's as said have the largest selection of spell's however they are not born with there magic like Sorcerer's are and must earn it through long hard study, and some spells need materiel components and/or focuses to work. Warlock's on the other hand gain their power in one of two ways, they either make a pact with a Devil and trade part of their soul for a share of their infernal power or their ancestor did, now of course only someone evil would make such a pact, however their ancestor's could be good or evil. Warlock's don't actuality wild spells but instead harness there power to perform a small number of specific attacks and tricks called invocations. What Warlock's lack in versatility they make up for by being tougher and more resilient then Sorcerer's or Wizard's.

Remember that triangle? Good now Merlin was a Sorcerer but by some means unknown he bent that red beam to meet with the upper white sphere instead of the upper red one, twisting and distorting his power to that of a Wizard's. Now this had some rather negative side-affects namely a number of mental illnesses, paranoia, delusions of grander, and schizophrenia among others, a fact that modern "Pure-blood" Sorcerer family's in-breeding habit's don't help. The moment a Sorcerer pick's up "Wizard's" wand they are trapped in this destructive cycle, their descendent's may escape but only if they never clam a wand. Furthermore if after claiming a wand they will only be able to cast spells with one and will be unable to defend themselves with out one unless they learned more mundane ways of doing so.

Over the years this went on as the other race's resurfaced, with the Elves and Half-elves being the first to regain a Dragonmark namely the Mark of Detection and slowly relearned the art of magic. When they learned of what the human Sorcerer's did to their magic they tried to warn them, but it was much to late. The Human's scoffed at the idea, and continued to live as they had. The Elves and Half-elves kept themselves at a distance ever sense. The Dwarf's of clan Kundarak came bank up and returned to there old trade as bankers by founding and ran the bank chain know as Gringotts with the aide of their Mark of Warding,while the rest of the Dwarven and Gnome clans remain underground. Neither the Half-Orcs or the other Dragonmarks so far have yet to resurface.

Which Finally brings us to the story. In it we will be following a young human by the name of Harry James Potter. So dear reader, sit back and relax.

Dragonshard Dragonshard Dragonshard Dragonshard Dragonshard Dragonshard

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter or the Eberron setting.**

**Author's Note**

**Hello and thank you for reading my story I hope none of this was to confusing. **

**P.S.I am looking for a Beta. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Dragonshards**

**Chapter 1**

**By IKilledTheDevil**

Harry Potter has not lived a happy life far from it in fact. Ever since that fateful Halloween night and being dropped off at the Dursley's his life has been a living hell.

Beaten and hated for something he was not. You see Harry's parent's were Sorcerer's, he however was not born with that power. Yes that's right, Harry is a squib. The Dursley's hate anything they think is unusual or abnormal, which Harry was not. Despite this his Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin treated him as little more then a salve, and a poorly cared for one at that, going so far as to deprive him of an education. At age 5 after being seen by a neighbor, the Dursley's not wanting their reputation ruined, threw him in to a burlap bag and took him deep into a mountain range and left him there. At pulling himself out of a tear made by a sharp rock, Harry immediately found himself lost and after wandering awhile decided to sleep in a cave he had found when it had gotten dark, only for the floor to collapse under him.

Dragonshard Dragonshard Dragonshard Dragonshard Dragonshard Dragonshard

Warforged SC-16456, a construct of stone, metal, and wood or "Mouse" as his former organic traveling companions once named him, was once again organizing the east wing of the library, the dry stale air preserving the books and scrolls, a tall order for the 3 foot tall scout variant, he heard a cry coming from one the many of the tunnels he had made in an earlier bid for freedom. Wiping around he saw a young human boy tumble out. Running over Mouse began to look him over, finding a number of things, 1. That the boy was severely malnourished 2. That he had been beaten and the bones never reset properly and were both sign's of abuse, and lastly that he had a Greater Mark of Making.

After doing what little he could, Mouse left through the tunnel that the boy came to find some food for him. After finding a strange black paved road he followed it, as he traveled he thought back to his last months before the end of The Age of Magic.

Dragonshard Dragonshard Dragonshard Dragonshard Dragonshard Dragonshard

They were siting at a table in the tavern The Rusty Nail in the marketplace of Stormreach, a dirty little hole wedged in to a dark side alley. The elven ranger Aust was the first to speak up. "We had some fun time's huh?" "As if you can all nearly getting eaten by a dragon five times in one week fun." Responded the surly half-orc Fighter. "Oh come off it! Why do you always have to be such a downer Allen? You enjoyed it every step of the way and you know it!" Cried the the human wizard/artificer Merrick. "What about you Mouse? What death defying event did you enjoy the most?" Mouse who had put his newest gnome puzzle away when Aust had started talking thought for a moment understanding what Merrick was really asking and answered. "The time we had to infiltrate that smuggler ring working for the Lord of Blades." "Yes I thought you mite pick that one, that was a good test of your skill's." Responded Aust. "Shame its all over now. I have to go take my place as head of the family, Merrick's got that job with The Twelve, and Allen the poor bustard has that crippled leg, and what of you Mouse? What do you plan to do when we're gone?" "I was going to try that new unemployment office uptown." said Mouse. "Well good luck to you three, as for me I have an Orientation Seminar I need to get to, see you later." said Merrick

"I have to get going too, my airship should be coming in soon." said Aust before giving his family's traditional good-bye. "Live long, and prosper." "Bye, well don't stay here on my account Mouse, go and get over there before all the good jobs are taken." said Allen. Knowing Allen wasn't the talkative type Mouse decided that his time was best used elsewhere and left with a goodbye. On the way there he encounter two member's of his old unit from The Last War. Both were soldier model's the first SO-254652 or "Bluntsteel" after the two handed battlehammer that he used, and like Allen he was a fighter was plated with adamantium plating, while the second was again like Merrick a wizard/artificer, SO-124534 or "Lightning Rod" (or "Rod" of short), after his preference for lightning spells was dressed head to toe in a hooded robe gloves and boots, why he wore them Mouse didn't know. Rod was the first to see him coming. "Greetings SC-16456, how have you been?" "It's good to see you again. I hope work hasn't been to hard to find. Asked Bluntsteel. "Not at all, though my last group just broke up so I was on my way to the unemployment office uptown." said Mouse. "As are we. We've heard rumors of someone hiring a large number of warforge to construct a library of some sort. Care to come with us?" "Of course, but please call me Mouse from now on." With the two not questioning the name change they walk together. Mouse had in fact heard of the rumor but it was for what ever reason, all hush hush. Upon entering the gnome clerk call out to them. "Ah good, more warforged! Your just in time, you're here because of the rumor right?" The three merely nodded in answer. "Good, go through that door, down the hall, and take the last door on the right."

The auditorium in question was fill to capacity and then some. Just as the door closed behind them, did they feel the sudden hum of magic. The wizard's in the crowd recognized it as anti-scrying ward, on the table covered stage a 20 year old female human walked on stage. Looking up the human cringed slightly at the sight of countless unblinking eyes aimed at her. Pulling out a lantern she began to talk. " Greetings, my name Poccri, and what I have to tell you is extremely important." Drawing some blood added it to the lantern's oil the flames of which turned white. "This is a magic item that is use to see if someone is lying, allow to demonstrate. House Cannith holds the Mark of Making." The flame stayed white. "There are no warforged in this room." The flame turned black. "And lastly I am a Brass Dragon in disguise." At this the flame turned white again. Mummers rippled through the room. Mouse was stunned. What was a dragon doing here of all places hiring warforged for? She went on to explain that she was a member of a draconic organization know as The Chamber-a group of dragons that study the Draconic Prophecy and either help it along or stop depending on what it says-, their findings, and finally there plan, the flame stayed white the whole time. "And so that's it any of you that doesn't what to help please leave now."

No one moved, more then happy with this Poccri made a motion to some people backstage, ten individuals came out and took a seat at one of the tables. "Now that that's done please come and register, this will be so we know who is getting on the airship that leaves tomorrow at noon from Falconer's Spire in the Marketplace, the ship's name is The Iron Scale. Oh and before I forget I would like the scout model's to meet me backstage before they sign up."

Dragonshard Dragonshard Dragonshard Dragonshard Dragonshard Dragonshard

Snapping out of his thought's Mouse found himself on the edge a cliff overlooking a rather large city. Making his way down reaching the city by nightfall, he eventually came across one of the 18-wheeled Horseless carriages that had images of food panted on the side, with humans unloading the cargo. Sticking to the shadows he listened to them talk, and their language while similar to Common had its differences, what he could understand told him they were discussing politics. He immediately tuned them out. They had just closed the wagon and took off, he bolted for the back of the store finding a ladder leading to the roof, and while the plate that covered it mite have stopped the bigger species for someone of halfling size and build the gaps on it mad it a snap, of course the rugs were a bit tougher. At the top he found an air vent and after prying it open and repelled down with the length of rope he had in his Bag of holding, he went about grabbing as much food as the bag could hold (which was quite a lot) and some tools to fix Bluntsteel and Lightning Rod, after discovering that the store held more then just food as he climbed up, wishing had a way to pay for all of it, his thought's drifted back in time.

Dragonshard Dragonshard Dragonshard Dragonshard Dragonshard Dragonshard

Backstage Mouse counted nine other scout's, turning to Poccri he asked the question that was on all their mind's. "What's this about?" Smiling she answered, "The others will be told this on the Scale, the library will be built with the aid of the Breland government, in secret of course, King Boranel has taken an interest personally. As for the lot of you, well you see your jobs are not to help build but to collect tome's, scrolls, and manual's that we can not easily get." "_In other word's she want's us to steal them."_ thought Mouse. Out loud another scout asked "What do you want us to get?" Smiling she pull's out a folder. "Here is a list of the items we seek as well as what information we could get on them. However item number one must be collected at all cost. We expect you all to work together on this. Any other questions?" A second scout spoke up "Where is the Library? Can't really deliver the good's if we don't know were to take them. " "Oh sorry, It's in The Blackcaps mountain range, but your contact is in Wroat. Good luck." With that Poccri left. Looking at the pages the group set to work planning.

Dragonshard Dragonshard Dragonshard Dragonshard Dragonshard Dragonshard

It wasn't easy, and nearly lost the Flit and Blit twins in the process but they got it, item number one, the original gnomish manuscript on elemental binding. The gnomes had put a lot of safeguards on the thing, and for good reason if he had read it right it would seem that the gnomes of Zilargo did not invent the process. Rather they stole it from the drow of Xen'drik. If this had ever gotten out they would have been ruined. As a bonus by great fortune the book also covered number five, elemental grafts, well the basic's anyway, the more advanced stuff is held by the research institute called The Power of Purity he was after that one next. Meanwhile the ten of them had split up to get the rest while Mouse was tasked with getting the book to the drop point.

Dragonshard Dragonshard Dragonshard Dragonshard Dragonshard Dragonshard

"There I've got them now to..." Mouse never got finish the sentence, he had just gotten away with stealing the books, when when he was knocked over by an earthquake. There was a bright flash, Mouse turned to the island continent of Aerenal, to see it completely engulfed by a pillar of violet light. A roar ripped through the air, the Tarrasque had risen. Quickly pulling out the insistent portal provided by the dragons from his bag of holding, and throwing the small glass marble against a rock the portal opened quickly stepping through he was dropped off in the library's entryway. Quickly giving the books to the receptionist who ran off to put it in it's place, he paused realizing that the rest of the items on the list was on Aerenal, Mouse was the only one not on the island, turning back to where his portal opened he found that no others were coming he was the last. Walking into the main hub he looked up at the large blank slab that stood in the middle of the otherwise empty room. In the slab on either side were a collection of book's teaching the reader how to speak and read the language's of this era they crossed over on to each other on the of chance only one of them last to what ever time period they will be found in.

"Mouse!" Snapping his head to the voice he saw Bluntsteel and Rod running over to him. "Come we're to gather in the barracks." Nodding he turned to follow them when, the ground shook and a loud crack resounded in the room. Mouse looked up in time to see chunks falling from the ceiling, calling to his friend's in warning who were still trying to regain there balance. The two look up just in time to be crushed, checking on them Mouse found to his relief that they were only on stand-by and that the damage (with help and the right tools and materials from the barracks), was reparable. If only it were that easy for as he soon discovered the entrance to the barracks had collapsed. The stone's were to big for him to move on his own, not that he didn't try. Giving up all he could do was sit and work on his puzzle until the Mana ran out.

Dragonshard Dragonshard Dragonshard Dragonshard Dragonshard Dragonshard

Eons later Mouse awoke, in front of him the skeleton of a adult Gold Dragon before him whom was apparently the one who had carved on the slab and moved the the stone's on top of Bluntsteel and Lightning Rod. Happy for this Mouse decided to try and dig his way out using the dragons smaller teeth as pickax's when he learned the the entrance had been buried. For years he worked, switching between the walls and the library until a little boy found his way in.

Dragonshard Dragonshard Dragonshard Dragonshard Dragonshard Dragonshard

He had final made is way back to the cave he had come out of, sliding down the hole looking to where he left the boy, all he saw was an empty floor. "Little boy?" cried out Mouse. He heard an startled cry from in the shadows and the sounds of footstep's of some one running away. Walking over to were the sound came from Mouse saw the boy curled up into a ball in the corner. Remembering the signs of abuse Mouse realized the boy had it in his mind that he was going to beat him. Moving closer and stopping a foot away pulling out a loaf of bread he held it out to the boy. "Here eat this." The boy looked up eyes wide, switching his gaze between the bread and the strange metal man that was only as tall as him that stood before him trying to figure out if it was a trap or not, slowly reaching out he snatched the bread from Mouse's hand and the boy all but inhaled the loaf, reminding Mouse of a dwarf and his beer. Before to long the boy had finished his meal. "What's your name boy?" At the word "boy" he flinched clearly associating the word with pain. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. Now whats your name" The boy looked up again and said "Freak." Mouse was shocked at this, he didn't even know his own name? This could not stand. "Do you like that name?" At this "Freak" shook his head. "Would you like a new one?" "Y-yes sir." Answer "Freak." "Good, I can help you choose one if you like."

The boy was shocked, someone was being nice to him! Someone who gave him food! Someone who wanted to help him! This was the happiest day of his short life. Realizing Mouse was waiting for an answer he responded. "Yes please." "Good, do you have any in mind?" Thinking "Freak" came up with one. "Alistair, sir" "Pleasure to meet you Alistair Cannith. I'm know as Mouse." "If y-you don't mind me asking sir but, what are you and why did you call me Cannith?" "There's no need to be so formal Alistair." Blushing Alistair answered " S-sorry." "It's quite alright, as for your question I'm Warforged. A binging of wood, stone, and metal made by House Cannith a very long time ago to act a warriors. As for why I called you Cannith, it's because you bear the Mark of Making over your heart, which only member's of House Cannith had." Looking himself over Alistair did indeed find a large blue and green glowing mark over his heart. "What does it do?" "It's will allows you to use magic to make and repair items easily." Alistair looked up at Mouse. "Magic? But Uncle Vernon said there's no such thing as magic!" Mouse was stunned. _"Magic wasn't real? Why would this Vernon (whom I suspect is responsible for Alistair's abuser) say this unless...shit. Has it really been so long that magic has turned in to a myth? Oh well, that's why the library was built." _

Looking up Mouse saw Alistair was waiting on him. "Vernon was wrong, magic is real it's just been so long that no one seems to remember this fact anymore. But I can prove it with your help. Come with me." Turning to walk back to Rod Mouse heard Alistair fallowing, shortly after they were in the hub standing over Rod's body. Mouse explained that he needed help as his hands were to small to effectively use the tools he took from the store, as well as how to use his Mark thanks to a journal had read from the handful of other books he read. With Mouse's step by step instructions Rod was on his feet in no time, much to Alistair's surprise. After a long explanation rod was more then happy to display his skill's as a wizard, after he finished fixing what Alistair missed and Bluntsteel of course. After a fine show Alistair decided that he wanted to be a wizard too. It took a while seeing as the three constructs had to teach him how to read and write common first, the writing was an impossible task at first however with no blank paper or writing utensils on hand, but Mouse's regular trip's to the city for supplies that wasn't a problem for long. One day Rod took Alistair to a nearby forest to teach him about herb's.

Dragonshard Dragonshard Dragonshard Dragonshard Dragonshard Dragonshard

2 Years Later

Alistair was having a great day as much as he loved reading the book's in the library he was glad to be outside for once. As the lesson went on a young shriek of terror tore through the clearing ripping their attention away from plant in front of them. Running to were the cry came from, they found a girl under attack by a pair of wights. They never saw it coming. Rod was on them in an instant throwing Magic Missile's and his trademark lightning bolts and when they got to close his fists. Alistair following an unspoken command ran over to the startled girl and dragged her out of the battlefield. "Hey are you okay?" Asked Alistair the girl looked at him strangely and spoke in a almost musical language. It was only then did Alistair see the sharp angles of his face and pointed ears did he realize she was an elf and likely didn't know common. Switching to what little elven he know Alistair tried again. "You okay? What you doing here alone? What you name?" The elf looked shocked which took him a few seconds to get over. "I'm fine, my name's Mialee Galanodel but whats a human doing out here and how do you know elven?" "Me ask first! Me here with me teacher to learn about herbs when we hear." Nodding her head at the strange human with a tedious grasp of the elven language. As Alistair was about to point out that she didn't tell him why she was out there, both had their attention drawn to the fight at a load whistling sound that had come from the arrow that had logged itself into the back of a wight's skull and the others was crushed between Rod's fists. Out of the trees fell an elf. He asked. "Are you all sir? I saw you fighting that wrenched undead and decided to give you a hand." Rod never had a chance to answer for Mialee came rushing out to hug the mans leg. "Mialee! There you are, the whole guard has been looking for you, what were you thinking come out here alone? If my guess is right, if not for this gentlemen you would be in the stomach of the wight's right now!"

Turning to Rod and Alastair who had came up as Mialee was getting lectured. "I thank you, for rescuing Mialee for us, if something were to-" Pausing the elf finally saw the the two before him were not elf's as he thought but a construct and a young human. "W-what? I'm sorry but I seem to be caught at a disadvantage who is your master construct and who is the boy, his son?" If he could Rod would be smirking. "I have no master and I know not who Alistair's father is. I am know as Lightning Rod or Rod for short, I am a Warforged crated by House Cannith. Alastair is my apprentice in the ways of magic and to my knowledge the only living member of Cannith." The elf was shocked. The Warforged were real? Ha had thought them to be mere story's. And the boy was a member of the dead House Cannith? "I see, my name is Eritae, come the King Falun will want to meet you." "Of course."

Dragonshard Dragonshard Dragonshard Dragonshard Dragonshard Dragonshard

Alistair's annoyance at being left out of the conversation between Rod and the elf was all but forgotten when they reached the elven city. He was in awe of it, from the elegant towers and archways grown from the trees to the cobble stone streets. He had never seen any thing so beautiful a very welcome change from the musty selves and floors he was use to. And the cupboard can't forget the cupboard. It wasn't long before the reached what was obviously a castle. Going inside to the throne room the elf announced them. After a brief discussion an attendant at the Kings side came up to him, Rod turned to him. "Alistair this lady is going to take you to their library while I talk with the king." More then happy for this Alistair followed the attendant to the common language section to read until Rod came for him.

Dragonshard Dragonshard Dragonshard Dragonshard Dragonshard Dragonshard

4 Years Later

It turns out that Mialee was the Kings daughter and because he saved her, Rod manged to get the four of them a place in the city, Bluntsteel and Mouse got a job teaching some of the elf's in the army melee fighting something they lacked. The three choose to keep the library a secret. The King also explained to them what the human sorcerer's were doing to there magic and warned them to stay away for their own safety. Over the years Alistair and Mialee became close friends. Today Alistair was in their private library, grabbing his notebook he quickly swung it behind him. "OW!" Turning around he saw Mialee rubbing her cheek. "Nice try Mialee, but your going to have to try harder then that if you want to get the drop on me." "By Corellon how do you keep doing that?" "When you live with a rouge you tend to learn things." Answered Alistair. Mialee puffed up her cheeks casing Alistair to laugh. "So what are you doing any way?" "I'm designing my familiar, here take a look." Looking over his shoulder Mialee saw a drawing of what looked like a Warforge faceplate with spider legs.

"So you can wear it like a mask? Weird." "I prefer original, what about you when do you start your Cleric training?" "Next week, anyway the reason I'm here is to ask you if your coming to the party tonight?" "Of course I've been looking forward to this for weeks!" It was true Mialee birthday party's were the biggest event each year. As she was still a kid her party's were more about fun and excitement then about being "Proper". "Good because it's in an hour. I figured you'd still have your nose stuck in the your book's again, don't want to miss it do we?" Looking at the clock, Alistair saw that she was right if she hadn't come by he would have read right thought the party. "Crap! I'll go get changed now, see you at the party!" Alistair ran down the hall to the only bedroom, as the Warforge didn't need one, leaving a smirking Mialee behind. The rest of the second floor was used as a library/magic laboratory. In his room after closing the door, took of his usual leather trenchcoat which he kept all his spell components, and put it on the bed and went in to the adjacent bathroom, striped and bathed. After getting out, Alistair dressed in his best casual clothes complete with a emergency component pouch hanging from his belt and left for the party.

Dragonshard Dragonshard Dragonshard Dragonshard Dragonshard Dragonshard

Professor McGonagall, was in her office going over the response letters from the many children that would be attending Hogwarts this year. So far she has yet to see the letter she was most looking forward to however it was going to be today that she was going to get it. After all today was the last day for the letters to come in as Hogwarts was opening for the year in two days. She had just finished John Pntern's letter and grabbed the next one, when she froze. "That's odd." She was holding the letter of one Samantha Rose-a muggle-born judging by the paper used-this should have been Harry's. "Must be out of order." Casting a quick spell the letters were rearranged in alphabetical order. "There we go, now lets see." Again she froze for once again she held Samantha's letter. Frantically she searched the pile looking for Harry's letter soon she berated herself. "Now really, McGonagall is this anyway for an adult to behave? You've probably already did Harry's letter and forgot about it, it has been busy lately." To reassure herself she pulled out the years register only for her blood to run cold.

Dragonshard Dragonshard Dragonshard Dragonshard Dragonshard Dragonshard

Albus Dumbledore was enjoying some lemon drops and thinking about the coming year when McGonagall burst in to his office. "Ah McGonagall, welcome please come in would you like a lemon drop?" "Headmaster theirs no time for that, it's about Harry!" Sitting up Dumbledore looked over at his instruments and saw nothing wrong. "And what could be the mater, as you can see hes fine" "Never mind those things, we never got his letter! In fact it was never written! According to the house-elves he was never registered for an education! Dumbledore was stunned that wouldn't happen unless Harry was...no! Half walking, half running Albus went to Harry's instruments, he picked up the one that would tell him were he was.

Dragonshard Dragonshard Dragonshard Dragonshard Dragonshard Dragonshard

Alistair was as every year, having a grand time honestly it was more of a festival then a party, anyone could come and enjoy themselves but only the invited guests would be aloud to attend the party itself. He played a few games, and watched short play or two, as he was about to head to the next game he heard Mialee call him. "Alistair there you are the party is about to start are you ready?" "Duh! Your going to love the present I got you." "Oh really well were is it?" Asked a smiling Mialee. "What do you mean it's right he-uh I mean it's uh!" You left it at your house didn't you? You were in such a hurry to get the door huh?" "NO it's at the-yes." "I thought so, go get it I'll save you a seat by me." "Thanks, sorry." "Forget it just go." Running off Alistair started to berate himself for being so careless. Reaching his house he opened the door, only to get hit by a wave of an hideous odor. _"OH GROSS! WHAT IS THAT?"_ He thought. Looking in the kitchen he found the trash bin. _"Okay, maybe I should have taken this out sooner. Jess what could be in there that could cause such a smell?" _Deciding to take it out before it got worse, he put on an apron on to keep garbage juice off his good cloths.

Dragonshard Dragonshard Dragonshard Dragonshard Dragonshard Dragonshard

In an alleyway, four individuals appeared with a pop. The group consisted of Dumbledore, McGonagall, and to redheads one male the other female. The woman turned to Dumbledore. "Are you sure that Harry's here Albus? And what of his magic? He's not really a squib is he?" "He's here Molly and I'm sure it's just the elves who have tampered with the tracking charms I placed on him. Arthur anyone coming on your end?" The now named Arthur turned. "No we're clear." "Good lets go, and keep an eye open for trouble." Casting Disillusion spells they turned invisible. Walking down the street and avoiding any elf they came a cross Albus was deep in thought. "_It had better be the elves for the Harry's apparent lack of magic, he is central to my plans. I just hope that they have at lest treated him like the Dursley's_ _have."_ "Look there he is! What is he doing, he's not a slave is he?" Whispered Molly pulling him out of his attention to were she was pointing "Hopeful not Molly, now we don't know what they've done to him so we're going to have to take him by force." "Is that really necessary Albus?" asked McGonagall. "I'm afraid so, for all me know he could be under some sort of charm that make's him loyal to the elves. He mite sound an alarm if he were to see us." With that he cast a quick stunner grabbing him they and disapparated away.

Dragonshard Dragonshard Dragonshard Dragonshard Dragonshard Dragonshard

**Disclaimer: See Prologue**

**Sorry to anyone waiting on this chapter I've been busy, and I promise to focus on Alistair more often in the coming chapters.**


	3. Sorry

Dear Readers,

I know some of you have been waiting for a new chapter but due to events beyond my control, I have been left with out a computer to write on. I am typing this up on a public terminal to let you know I'm sorry and will try to resolve this as soon as possible.

Signed,

IKilledTheDevil


End file.
